Vacation turns Chaotic
by SquishedTsun
Summary: Reborn sent Tsuna and Kyoko to a vacation. The both, knowing nothing, agreed and ended up going to the past, 400 years ago. Will their vacation be a relaxing one, or a chaotic one?
1. Prologue - 400 years from now

**First of all, I am SquishedTsun (a very lame username…) and this is my first story, kora! I made this story because of all the 400 years at the past stories of KHR, which made me so inspired. So, yeah, here is the story I came up with. Anyways, just a few reminders…**

 ***This is a purely fictional story, in which events or my OCs are based on the anime or manga, or my imagination. If ever that's it's the same with yours, it is purely coincidental.  
** All Rights Reserved. For those who'll be caught plagiarizing will have its corresponding punishment.  
*** Some chapters may contain cursing.  
****SLOW UPDATES DESU T^T**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **ST: I, SquishedTsun, summons up Reborn for the disclaimer, kora. XD  
Reborn: Ciaossu! This woman never owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and is just using it for her weird plots. **

**ST: /sweatdrops/ A-Arigatou, Reborn. Anyways, here's the prologue!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A certain blonde let out a heavy sigh as he slams his head onto the table.

" **Paper works will be the death of me…"** he mumbled as he starts to review the last paper work that he was assigned to. _Or so he thought._  
 **"GIOTTO!"** hearing a familiar voice, the doors flew open and revealed a red-headed man, his arms occupied with a stacks of paper.

"… **Curses."** Giotto glared at his right-hand man, G, who was currently putting the papers at his table.

 _Somewhere in Italy, 400 years in the future…_

" **Ahh, why do I have to be stuck with paper works?"** a brunette whispered, fearing that a certain hitman will come and hunt him down for complaining.  
 **"Because you're the boss, Tsuna."** Hearing a deep, familiar voice, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo, gulped hardly and prepared himself to see his ancestors at heaven.

" **R-R-R-Reborn!"** Tsuna stuttered, and failed to act normally. Reborn approached the brunette, holding Leon, in his gun form, with a dark, murderous aura.  
 **"Tsuna, I have a surprise for you. And I'm sure you'll enjoy this."** Reborn smirked and Tsuna shrieked. His hyper intuition was reliable after all. And he can feel that something bad will happen.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he went to the dining room, still in his pajamas. He was going to get a glass of water, but decided to cook for them, since he can't take Italian foods any longer.

" **Vongola."** Tsuna turned around and was surprised to see Spanner, with dark bags under his eyes, showing the lack of sleep.  
 **"Ne, Spanner-san?"** despite of being the boss, Tsuna still remained speaking with honorifics.

" **Reborn-san told me to pick you up. Please dress up in a suit and I'll lead the way there."** Spanner motioned the Decimo to his room and Tsuna just sighed, walking into his room.

He took a fast bath, just to be fresh, and he searched his closet. His closet was filled of suits, since Reborn told him so, but he looked for his favourite one. A black suit, with a matching sleek, black pants, and of course, an orange polo underneath and his favourite black tie. He wore it even not knowing the reason for him to dress up so formally.

He went to his bed, picking up a certain charm from his wife, Kyoko Sawada, which was at his side table. He put it inside the personally made charm pocket by Kyoko and he smiled confidently as he walked out at his room, finding a Spanner, sucking on his lollipop.

" **Let's go now, Vongola."** Spanner leaded the way, as said earlier, and they reached a room with a huge, metal doors. They went inside after putting up a very complicated code, which represents a very tight security.

Inside, there was Reborn, who has this suspicious smirk all of the time, Shoichi, who was typing something.

" **Tsu-kun!"** as soon as the brunette heard the voice, his heart suddenly pounded, as he saw his beloved wife, Kyoko Sawada, in a same outfit as his, but only in a skirt instead of pants.  
 **"Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?"** Tsuna asked her but she just shrugged her shoulders.

" **Okay, to ruin your lovey dovey scene, I am here to inform you that you, Tsuna and Kyoko, will be going on a vacation on who knows where."** Reborn stated and motioned the two to stand at the eerie looking device that looked like from 100 years ago. Shoichi and Spanner started typing something again, and a certain hitman was still smirking as he said his famous phrase –

" **Ciaossu! Enjoy."** Tsuna and Kyoko glowed and their sight was engulfed by a very bright light as they fell unconscious.

* * *

" **Kyaa!"** Tsuna stumbled as he tries to catch his wife, Kyoko, making her land at her butt.  
 **"I-Itte…"** Kyoko murmured as she rubs her stinging butt.

" **K-Kyoko-chan! I'm sorry for not catching you."** Tsuna apologized, earning a giggle from his wife.  
 **"It's alright, Tsu-kun… but where are we?"** Kyoko stood up and dusted her skirt off as she wanders around.

" **This place… this is the forest behind the Vongola Mansion!"** Tsuna realized, as he saw the very same tree where he proposed to Kyoko, after being ambushed from a small family, who illegally trespassed.  
 **"Huh? Vongola… you mean our home?"** Kyoko asked and Tsuna gave her a nod. The walked and reach the familiar door, with a golden crest of Vongola in front.

* * *

 _Knock, knock_

Giotto heard the two knocks and he immediately went to the front door. His guardians are out for a while to buy their foods and stuffs. He opened it and his eyes widened.

Shock filled his system, panicking why a certain brunette that looks like him was at his front door, with an orange-headed woman with her. Before he can even speak, he lose his sanity and faints.

* * *

 **Kora! Please leave a review desuuuu and please feel free to state your opinions (except for the super harsh opinions). Arigatou gozaimasuuu~ Chapter 1 will be uploaded by this week (but depends on my schedule because school is such a pain).**


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**I'm back desu~ For those who left a review, I'll answer your questions, ne? For having Kyoko pregnant… hm. XD Find out at the future, desu. It'll be not fun if you have spoilers, deshou? If you do wonder if the others will be sent, you'll find out soon XD I mean, very soon. Anyways, here's a lame Chapter 1 TT^TT, read it like your life depends on it!**

 **OH BTW, this story is really an OOC story XD **

**Reborn: Don't copy my line, baka :3  
ST: H-Hai…  
Reborn: Anyways, she doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, hohoho!  
ST: /sweatdrop/ **

**-.-.-**

 **Bold = Japanese  
** _ **Bold and Italic = Italian  
**_ _Italic = Thoughts_

* * *

Giotto's eyes fluttered open, revealing a man with a red hair.

" _ **G…"**_ Giotto groaned as he sat up.  
 _ **"Sheesh! Time for you to get up, Giotto. You have a lot of explaining to do."**_ G glared at his boss, who was stretching his arms.

Giotto's eye widened as he remembered the scene earlier. A brunette who looks like him was at his front door with an orange-headed woman!

" _ **G, where are they?!"**_ Giotto freaked out and G held his boss' shoulder.  
 _ **"At the meeting room."**_ G answered and wastes no time to go to the meeting room.

* * *

 **Tsuna's POV**

I was at the meeting room with Kyoko-chan. I was holding her hand, hoping that it will reduce Kyoko-chan's nervousness.

I mean, who wouldn't get nervous if my Guardians' ancestors are glaring at us with a murderous intent (except Asari, who was smiling widely, _which is still creepy_ , but srsly)

" _ **It seems that everyone is here."**_ The doors flew open, revealing my ancestor, Giotto-san and his right-hand man, G.  
 _ **"Giotto, who are these brats? How can they enter with Alaude's tight security?"**_ G said as he sat down at his seat. _I can hear you, you know. =_=  
_ _ **"Nufufu, Alaude's security is tight hmm?~ I don't think so~"**_ Daemon smirked and annoyed Alaude, who replied, **"Hn."** And rolled his eyes.

" **Tsu-kun… who are they? Why do they look like you and the others?"** Kyoko-chan asked me and I facepalmed, knowing that the 1st Generation can understand Japanese.  
 **"So, you two are Japanese, huh?"** G eyed us suspiciously while Giotto only sighed.

" **Ah, Lambo-chan! Did you dyed your hair green?"** I slammed my head on the table when Kyoko-chan approached Lampo, who was surprised by Kyoko-chan's sudden hug. _Ah, I'm jealous. QAQ_  
 **"Who are you."** A statement was heard from Giotto-san.

I bowed, **"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and here is Kyoko Sawada, my wife."** And I heard a lot of gasps, specifically, from my ancestor. _I never knew that he was like me -_-||_  
 **"Is that so? Hmm… AISH! Just do something suspicious and I'll archer your throat."** G threatened and I sweatdropped, they really are the ancestors of my stupid Guardians whom I love and I miss now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

" **ACHOO!"** the guardians, who was at the dining room, simultaneously sneezed.  
 **"Are, is someone talking about us?"** Lambo, who was now a full grown teen, wondered.

" **Who knows? Ahaha~"** Yamamoto, being himself just shrugged it off.  
 **"Hn."** Hibari continued to slice his steak and the others just shrugged it off.

 **"Kufufu, I can't believe that you actually believe that belief."** Mukuro glanced at his co-Guardians, while Chrome, being herself, nudged Mukuro.  
 **"Mukuro-sama, you actually believed at that very same belief, like, yesterday."** Chrome sweatdropped, and Mukuro... was left staring into the air as his Chrome-chan just busted his doings yesterday.

 **"Tch, what an annoying pineapple. Juudaime must have been talking about your weirdness and everyone's stupidity and praises me instead."** Gokudera stood proudly (inserts glittering background)  
 **"NANDATO, TAKO-HEAD?! WE'RE NOT STUPID!"** Ryohei shouted while punching his fist up in the air.

 **"Oya, oya. You mean, you're EXTREMELY stupid, aren't you?"** Mukuro teased the Sun Guardian with a smirk on his lips.  
 **"PINEAPPLE-HEAD!, please don't EXTREMELY smirk to the EXTREME, because you look like an EXTREME rapist!"** Ryohei teased the pineapple back /receives a deadly glare from the pineap- I mean, Mukuro/

 **"Pfff-"** The others was gonna laugh until they sensed an extreme killing intent, coming from the ex-prefect of Namimori, Hibari.  
 **"Herbivores, shut the hell up before I EXTREMELY bite you to the EXTREME death."** Hibari threatened, but instead of shivers and screams, loud laughs were actually heard from the guardians, and Hibari smiled slightly as he took a bite of his steak.

* * *

" **W-WHAT?! You're my descendant?!"** Giotto shouted and Tsuna can't do nothing but to nod.  
 **"Unfortunately, yes."** Tsuna said and a vein popped out of Giotto.  
 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY UNFORTUNATELY?!"** Giotto pouted and Tsuna sweatdropped.

" **Anyways… wouldn't revealing your identity in this era will affect the future?"** Giotto told Tsuna seriously and he let out a manly giggle. (Because a girly giggle would be the end of the world)  
 **"The author has her wild imagination, meaning, no time paradox will happen here."** Tsuna explained, earning a nod from the blonde. (A/N: Because time paradox is not my style, kora. =3=)

" **GIOTTO!"** a scream was heard outside, causing the two bosses to panic. They both stumbled and laughed.  
 **"I guess being clumsy runs in our blood, Tsuna."** Giotto chuckled and Tsuna nodded.

The door flew open, revealing G, who was holding his archer.

" **W-What happened, G?"** Giotto asked nervously, because his hyper intuition tells him that something bad is happening.  
 **"D-Daemon Spade and Alaude are fighting at the garden!"** As G mentioned the words, Giotto emitted a murderous aura, scaring the hell out of G.

" **Those freaking mist melon and cloud blonde…"** Giotto went into his HDWM and jumped out of the window, leaving a scared G and Tsuna, who was laughing.  
 **"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT, BRAT?!"** G's vein popped and strangled Tsuna, who was still laughing.

" **Ah, this is a familiar sight. I wonder if Hibari and Mukuro are fighting now."** Tsuna wondered, making G confused.  
 **"Hibari and… Mukuro? Who are they?"** G asked, glaring at the brunette.

" **My Cloud and Mist guardian. I was so surprised that Alaude-san and Daemon also have grudges, like my two guardians. Well, except that Mukuro is a pineapple, not a melon."** Tsuna stated and a certain melon went to the room they were in.

" **Nufufu, what do you mean by melon, you brunette?"** Daemon said with anger filled eyes and voice, preparing to kill the Vongola Decimo.  
 **"Don't mess with me, melon."** Tsuna looked at Daemon with his orange eyes, _oh yes, the amazing Tsunayoshi Sawada was now at his HDWM._

 _In a certain forest…_

" **I-Itte! That Reborn-san! Hmpf. Besides, where am I? Where is jyuudaime? JYUUDAIMEEEEEEE!"**

 **I am quite evil to give you a cliffhanger (well not really, since its veeeeery hard to guess who's gonna pop out** _ **/sarcasm pls/**_ **)**

 **Anyways, reviews are appreciated! XD And… yeah I decided not to put a time paradox here, coz yo, diz iz a fanfic where the impossible becomes possible. XD Anyways, hihi. I think your wonderings have been answered hm? :3 More fun at the next chapter!~**


	3. Chapter 2 - Arashi

**Heyyyyyy~ I'm back with Chapter 2! BTW, this story is sometimes OOC because it's fun huehuehue~ Anyways…**

 **ST: DISCLAIMER ONEGAIIII~  
Bel: Ushishi, this woman doesn't own KHR-  
Fran: Nor does the fake prince- i-itai…. Senpai, yamete kudasaiiii. -_-  
ST: Why are the both of them here… /sweatdrops/ ANYWAYS, enjoy, kora!**

* * *

" **Achoo!"** Tsuna suddenly sneezed, causing for him to return into his normal mode (because sneezing in his HDWM is something the author can't imagine)  
 **"Nufufu, who are you Tsunayoshi Sawada? Why do you have the same abilities as our idiotic boss?"** Daemon, who was indeed in the state of confusion, gave the brunette a suspicious look.

" **Now that the melon mentioned it… you are INDEED suspicious."** G, who is too stupid to realize that, also gave the brunette a glare more than a look.

 **(A/N: The Guardians are too stupid at the meeting room that they didn't notice the surname Sawada, thus, making Giotto only knows about Tsuna's identity as his descendant)**

The doors suddenly flew open and revealed a Knuckle and a creepy smiling Asari, who was dragging a certain silver-haired guy that seems too familiar within Tsuna's eyes.

" **And please explain this guy we found lurking around the territory who continuously screamed your name and weirdly looks like G to the extreme, Tsunayoshi."** Said Knuckle as he also gave the brunette a creepy glare (which does not suit him) which sent Tsuna the chills (also add a certain flute freak grinning with the glint on his eyes) on his spine.

Then, this time, the windows spitted out Giotto, who was now smiling while dragging his poor Cloud guardian.

" **I'm done with the cloud, now where is that melon- WHY IS THERE SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE G IN HERE?!"** And again, Giotto loses his sanity and faints.

* * *

Giotto opened his eyes and he finds himself at the clinic, _again._

" **Tch, you woke up."** G commented, who was there for 3 hours (yes my dear readers, Giotto faints then sleeps for 3 hours, probably because of his paper works)  
 **"What do you mean by I WOKE up?! Did you secretly wished for me to be dead?!"** Giotto pouted at his storm guardian's comment.

" **No, you stupid boss. I was actually happy for you to be so fine now. I can give you the remaining paper works later—"** G smirked, receiving a smack from the blonde.  
 **"I'm not 'stupid' and don't remind me of the damn paper works! Now…"** Giotto said but he suddenly remembered something…

' _What happened earlier- AH! G's look-a-like!'_ Giotto's eyes widened at the sudden realization, causing him to drag G, who started to freak out (because his beloved boss is holding his hand- damn, I told myself to not put yaoi in this!) as he was dragged onto the meeting room.

* * *

 _At the meeting room…_

Tsuna cowered in fear as he received the glares coming from Giotto's guardians (specially this melon…) when the door busted open, which caused his heart to jump.

" **J-Juudaime! Teme, how dare you surprise juudaime?!"** Gokudera, being as himself, pointed towards Giotto and his very own great, great, great, great (who knows how great) grandfather.  
 _ **"Tch, that brat is so annoying."**_ G scoffed and sat down as well as Giotto.

Hearing that from his ancestor made his vein popped. **"TEME! I WILL BURN YOU IN HE-"** Gokudera was pulled downwards by his boss, who seems to had activated his boss mode. His eyes slightly turned orange (but the dying will flame from his head is not visible) and Gokudera just sat down.

" _ **Now, Giotto. Should we lock the three of them? Including the brunette's wife who was cooking at the kitchen. She might blow up—"**_ Tsuna glared at G for insulting his wife.  
 _ **"Insult me or this stupid descendant of yours, but not my wife."**_ Tsuna growled, surprising the Guardians.

 _Well, who would thought that this guy knows Italian?_

" _ **But of course, I am kidding. You can't insult Hayato too."**_ Tsuna said and sighed.  
 **"Then tell us who you really are, then maybe, we'll stop doubting you!"** G screamed impatiently

" **Maa, maa~ Calm down, G."** As expected from the yakyuu-baka's ancestor, Asari.  
 **"Stop."** Just that word from Giotto and they calmed down.

" **Fine, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, you can call me Tsuna. I came from 400 years at the future. I'm the tenth and current Vongola boss, and here with me is Gokudera Hayato, my storm guardian. He's your descendant, G-san. My wife, Kyoko Sawada, is my sun guardian's imouto, Ryohei Sasagawa, the descendant of Knuckle-san."** Tsuna started, earning a lot of gasps from the Guardians (except Alaude, he was never girly like the others)

" **Reborn-san told me to find juudaime and Kyoko-san who went on a mission…"** Gokudera told, annoyed.  
 **"A MISSION?! BUT REBORN SAID THAT WE'RE ON A VACATION!"** Tsuna suddenly shouted that surprised the heck out of the Guardians.

" **Well, at least we now know that they aren't any threat. Plus, it's fun to have another Giotto and G, de gozaru."** Asari smiled and Giotto smiled also.  
 **"Well, welcome, Vongola Decimo and Gokudera. Enjoy your stay at the Vongola Mansion."** Giotto smiled warmly.

" **Hn, try to disrupt the peace here and I'll castrate you."** Alaude told coldly and left.

* * *

" **Ohoho~"** Reborn laughed weirdly, making the trio mechanics look at him.  
 **"What's wrong, Reborn-san?"** Giannini asked and Reborn smirked.

" **She's going next, Giannini."** Reborn said with his eyes filled with excitement.  
 **"She…? Who-"** Giannini asked, his face filled with confusion, so does the other two.

" **Vongola's Earth Guardian…"** Reborn whispered…

.

.

.

.

.

" **EHHHHHH?! VONGOLA HAS AN EARTH GUARDIAN?!"** the trio (though Spanner's scream was in monotone) screamed in shock, and Reborn just nodded with a triumph smirk formed at his lips.

* * *

 **HOHOHOHO, what a damn plot twist, kora XD Anyways, anticipate for the next chapter, kora! And yes, Reborn and only the Guardians, and Kyoko, of course, only know who she was. XD Find out on the next chapter of who she is! Arigatouuu~ Reviews please~**


	4. Chapter 3 - Earth Guardian

**Fufu, I'm here with a weird chapter 3, kora XD**

 **ST: Disclaimer-  
Byakuran: This woman-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, even in the parallel worlds! ~ /munches on marshmallows/  
ST: WHYYYY QAQ**

 **Bold = Japanese  
** _ **Bold and Italic = Italian  
**_ _Italic = Thoughts_

* * *

" _ **Tch, that damn boss, giving me a mission I can barely survive!"**_ A voice of a woman boomed at the Vongola Mansion (she might be the 3rd loudest person after Squalo and Ryohei), causing a certain blonde, who was at his office, to flinched.  
 **"S-She's back? -_-"** Giotto whispered and sweatdropped, extremely disappointed that the troublemaker has come back.

" _ **G! Asariiiii!~ I missed you! Where's our stupid boss?"**_ Giotto slammed his head on his table as he heard the shouts of the woman.  
 _ **"Tch, at his office."**_ G answered back, making Giotto slam his head on his table again.

" _ **He's probably slamming his head now because of you, de gozaru."**_ Asari laughed and rushed footsteps can be heard, and Giotto braced himself of what's gonna appear before his sight.

As expected, the doors flew open, revealing a woman with blonde hair that flows along her back and reaches to her waist. She was wearing a suit (the same as Kyoko) except that her was torn and wears a dirty green shirt inside than orange.

" _ **Giottooooo~"**_ the woman squealed and hugged the poor blonde who was slamming his head the whole time.  
 _ **"Terra, please stop squealing…"**_ Giotto spoke calmly, making Terra stop.

The atmosphere became serious, _maybe not_ , when the door flew open, revealing Tsuna.

" **Giotto-san—"** Tsuna was cut off when Terra pointed a gun to the young boy.  
 _ **"Who are you?"**_ Terra asked with a dark aura, making Giotto shiver.

" _ **I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada…"**_ Tsuna introduced himself and Terra became confused.  
 _'How the hell does this kid looks like Giotto, and has the same surname as Giotto's Japanese name?!'_ Terra thought and her suspicion made her fired the gun.

Tsuna, knowing her move with his hyper intuition, dodged it, cause the door to be shot, making a hole.

" _ **Oops. I didn't mean to give you more paper work, Giotto."**_ Terra scratched her head and grinned, but flinched after seeing Giotto release a murderous aura.  
 _ **"TERRA! THIS IS WHY I GIVE YOU THOSE HARD LIKE HELL MISSIONS!"**_ Giotto's shout boomed at the Vongola Mansion and the others just sweatdropped.

" **Giotto-san… please calm down."** Tsuna told Giotto and gave him a glass of water from who knows where he got that, and what surprised Terra is that the suspicious brunette calmed the hell out of Giotto.  
 _ **"Tch, just who are you?!"**_ Terra scowled (because she was jealous—okay nvm)

" _ **To the meeting room. Tsuna, bring over Kyoko-san and Gokudera-san, hm?"**_ Giotto informed the brunette, who gave a nod as an answer.

 _At the meeting room…_

" **JUUDAIME!"**  
 **"Tsu-kun!"**

Two shouts boomed at the meeting room as the door revealed Kyoko and Gokudera, with worry painted on their faces.

" **Kyoko-chan! Hayato! Please sit down beside me. We need to introduce again ourselves."** Tsuna explained and the two—err, I mean Kyoko gave a nod as an answer while Gokudera…  
 **"Those old man! Forgetting our names instantly—"** Gokudera complained but then, the door opened, revealing the Guardians, emitting a dark aura upon hearing what Gokudera said, causing Gokudera to flinched.

" _ **He just called you guys old man! And why does he looks like G?!"**_ Terra, who was laughing her ass off, received glares from the Guardian, well except Asari who has a sadistic smile on.  
 _ **"Tch, I can't believe that he's my descendant!"**_ G scoffed and Terra's eyes widened.

" _ **Haa… now sit down, Terra. I'll explain everything to you."**_ Giotto ordered and everyone sat down to their respective seats.

" _ **W-WHAT?! THIS BRUNETTE AND THIS SILVER-HEADED CAME FROM THE FUTURE!?"**_ Terra shouted causing them to winced (coz as I said, she maybe the 3rd loudest person ever)  
 _ **"Include Sawada's wife too."**_ Knuckle stated, referring to his somehow sister (yes, he treats Kyoko as his sister because Ryohei was his descendant- just… that)

Giotto explained the whole thing to Terra, who was just giving a nod an her answers.

" **Then, sorry for my accent, but nice to meet you, Tsuna, Kyoko-chan and Gokudera."** Terra greeted and bowed.  
 **"Terra-chan, let's get along, ne!"** Kyoko-chan, the friendly among the 3, said with a smile at her face.

" **H-Ha? W-Well…"** Terra played with her fingers, making the 1st Generation cringed.  
 **"My DEAREST guardian, please stop doing that before I throw up."** Giotto said and facepalmed towards the act of his Guardian.

Tsuna, being the sharp one, noticed the word guardian. Surely, Giotto's 6 guardians were complete, so how the hell was Terra a guardian? Was she a twin of Daemon like his guardians namely Mukuro and Chrome?

" **Ano, Giotto-san… why did you called Terra-san as a guardian? Is she a twin guardian or something?"** Tsuna asked, receiving an 'oh' from the blonde.  
 **"SHE IS OUR EARTH GUARDIAN TO THE EXTREME!"** Knuckle shouted, making Giotto slam his head on the table and the other sweatdrop.

" **Earth Guardian? What the—"** Gokudera was cut off by his own thoughts.

Surely, he noticed that Terra looked like Haru, his wife (HELLY YES I SHIP THEM). And—

" **W-Wait. Isn't Haru our…"** Tsuna's eyes went wide as he realized.  
 **"Haru-chan is our Earth guardian, mouu! How can you forget her?"** Kyoko pouted, making a brunette go crazy because of her kawaiiness.

" **Shit, I totally forgot—"** Gokudera's statement was cut again when the door bursted open.  
 **"HAYA-KUN! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!"** A cry was heard as the door revealed a woman with brown locks that barely reaches her waist.

" **H-HARU?! HOW DID YOU—"**

* * *

 **Okay, gomenasai for this chapter. XD My writing methods are crappy, but I'll try to improve it. I'll be gone for a while coz projects, exams... XD Yeah, but please anticiate for chapter 4! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Hahi!

**Thanks for all the reviews~ ^_^ Anyways…**

 **Ehem. Idk how to explain this but Haru and Terra are Vongola's Earth Guardian right? They DO possess flames, but they are not the same as Enma. They are like just… guardians of the Earth (you know, plants are their powers and such…)**

 **Yes, gomen. Its kinda lame, but… plot twists you know? There are still a lot of plot twists so yep, xD expect for this story to be weirder and weirder. Now,**

 **Bluebell: Buu, this girl doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, especially Byakuran-sama!  
ST: /sweatdrops/ I… don't have a thing for that marshmallow freak, but he is cute.  
Bluebell: Buuu~ Shut up!**

* * *

" **Hahi! Kyoko-chan, so this is where you are!"** Haru ran to her best friend and hugged her, but then, was interrupted when a certain woman named Terra pulled Haru harshly, making a certain silver-headed man stand up.  
 **"TEME! STOP PULLING MY WIFE!"** Gokudera stood up and pulled his beloved wife into a tight hug (cues the squeals of the author)

" _ **Who is that woman and why does she looks like me?!"**_ Terra demanded an answer from the silver-headed.  
 **"Hahi! I'm Haru desu!"** Haru introduced herself with a bow (A/N: Sumimasen, I can't write Gokudera Haru because it sounds weird, so I'll just leave it as Haru)

" **She's my wife. Stop hurting her!"** Gokudera growled, earning a lot of chuckles from the others.  
 **"Hayato, as far as I remembered… you hated her at the past."** Tsuna commented with a smirk painted on his lips.

" **J-Juudaime! T-That was before!"** Gokudera blushed among the words of his boss.  
 **"You really are G's descendant."** Giotto commented, making a pinky—I mean, G, annoyed.

The others just laughed (except for Daemon that was 'nufufu-ing' and Alaude, who just plastered a bored face) while Terra was just in a state of confusion.

Giotto noticed the uneasy face at his Guardian and decided to explain all. Starting from Tsuna's appearance, until Gokudera's.

" **Haru, how did you got here?"** Gokudera asked his wife, who was currently combing her hair.  
 **"Hm? Reborn-chan suddenly kicked me at a weird looking device… then I was sent to a forest desu. Then I noticed that I was at Vongola's garden."** Haru said as she approached her husband, who was sitting at his- /ehem/ _their_ bed.

" **Hmm, I see. Where did you went after that?"** Gokudera said as he wrapped his arms at the woman's petite waist.  
 **"Etouuuu, I went wondering at the garden when suddenly a blonde guy approached me and interrogated me."** Haru explained as she leaned his head on Gokudera's shoulder.

" **You weren't hurt, aren't you?"**  
 **"Of course, I won't be! After all, I'm trained by my own husband."** Haru chuckled at the thought.

 _Flashback…._

" _ **Hayato, Reborn said that it might be better if we train Kyoko-chan and Haru too…"**_ _Tsuna, who was sitting at his table covered with a bunch of papers, said without looking at Gokudera.  
_ _ **"Then who will you train then, juudaime?"**_ _Gokudera asked_

" _ **Who else, Hayato? It'll be my fiancée, Kyoko-chan, of course. And you, you need to train Haru."**_ _Tsuna smirked at the plot that was forming at his head.  
_ _ **"D-DEMO, JUUDAIME! YOU KNOW THAT I HATE THAT AHO ONNA!"**_ _Gokudera shouted, then the doors opened, revealing a crying Haru and a shocked Kyoko._

" _ **G-GOKUDERA-SAN, YOU'RE SO CRUEL DESU!"**_ _Haru ran and Kyoko just went inside Tsuna's office.  
_ _ **"Tsu-kun… do we really need to?"**_ _Kyoko started to tear up and Tsuna, assured that everything will be alright._

" _ **As for you, Hayato. Go and chase her. Now, or else…"**_ _Tsuna emitted a dark aura, causing Gokudera to freak out and ran outside.  
_ _ **"Now, Kyoko-chan… I promise that I'll be training you in an easy way."**_ _Tsuna kissed Kyoko's forehead, earning a blush from the orange-headed woman._

 _End of flashback…_

" **Hmp, you said that you hated me!"** Haru pouted and Gokudera panicked.

For sure, he hated her before, but c'mon, the past is in the past! Now they love each other and even promises and vows to protect each other in need.

" **Haru… that was before. But for now, I love you."** Gokudera confessed as he placed a soft, but passionate kiss at Haru's lips.

Haru blushed at the sudden touch, but what can she do? I write the story xD, so she just kissed him back.

" **Giotto, are you sure that those 4 are safe? What if they're spies or—"** Giotto cut Terra off.  
 **"Terra, my hyper intuition says not and besides, one of them is your descendant. Well, you are a bad girl, but.."**

 _WHACK!_

" **I am not, stupid boss. Anyways… what do you want?"** Terra asked at Giotto.  
 **"I am not stupid, geez. Anyways, here."** Giotto handed a piece of paper at Terra. She carefully read it, and was shock at what she found.

" **Where did you found this Giotto? Why are those bastards suddenly turning their backs on us?!"** Terra shouted in confusion, which made Giotto shook his head.  
 **"I don't know, Terra. But there is one thing I know. They mean harm to my Family…"** Giotto stood up and looked outside the window.

" **And harming my Family will be their end."** Giotto clenched his fists.

* * *

 **YOYOYOYO~ Please leave a lot of reviews, coz it makes me more inspired to write the chapters desu. I'll improve my writing for you all XD Dats all.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Recorder

**Tadaimaaaaaaaaa!~ Here's chapter 5 HUEHUEHUEHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUE-**

 **Reborn: Ciaossu. This woman doesn't own us... /bored tone/  
** **ST: ... /sweatdrops/  
** **Reborn: Just go to the damn chapter already.  
ST: Hai, hai...**

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he stirred from his sleep. The rays of the sun was annoying his skin and the bed feels empty. _Really empty._

" **Mm, Kyoko-chan..."** Tsuna moaned as he tries to find his wife with his eyes closed.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, wincing when the light made contact with his eyes. He heard some light footsteps nearing to him.

" **Tsu-kun... Ohayou!"** Kyoko smiled at his husband, who was still at bed. Tsuna reached out for her, causing her to lose balance and ends up at Tsuna's top.  
 **"Kyoko-chan~ Mm, strawberries, eh?"** Tsuna smirked, which caused Kyoko to blush. Tsuna just chuckled as he planted a soft kiss on the woman.

Tsuna let Kyoko stood up, as he also sat up, ruffling his hair. He stood up and went to the bathroom, **"Kyoko-chan, I'll just take a bath, hm? We'll eat breakfast after then."** Kyoko just nodded and sat with a smile at their bed.

" **Ohayou, everyone."** Tsuna and Kyoko entered the dining room, and greeted everyone. He roamed his eyes and noticed that his ancestor is missing. He asked the others where he is and they told Tsuna that he might still be sleeping due to his mortal enemy... /coughs/ called PAPER WORKS.

" **Tsuna, can Kyoko-chan and I go to the mall?"** Haru approached the brunette, who just finished his breakfast. He stared at Haru and gave her a nod with a smile, **"Of course, just be careful and come back before dinner."**

* * *

 _Knock, knock_

A knock was heard at Giotto's room. The blonde just stared at the door with tired eyes. He opened the door, which revealed a brunette, holding up a tray filled with cake and coffee. Giotto's eyes twinkled at the sight, letting the brunette to chuckle.

" **Giotto-san, I know you're very tired doing these paper works, but why not take a break and eat first?"** Tsuna offered to the blonde, who didn't hesitate to nod. They sat at the mini living room inside Giotto's room and had a little chat, **"Thanks God that you gave me a break! Mou, even G scolds me when I escape my paper works."** Giotto pouted and cries childishly, causing the brunette to sweatdrop.

" **Giotto-san, I know what this hell feels like, and I also have a proposal."** Tsuna smiled as he drank his espresso (because Reborn's habit of drinking espresso has rubbed at him). Giotto asked what it was, and Tsuna said, **"Hm, I'll help you at your paperworks!"**

Tsuna left Giotto's office with a stack of papers. He went to his room and immediately started on the stack.

" **Hm, Giotto-san's family is just as destructive as mine. Except that my family are crazier."** Tsuna sweatdropped as he read the reports.

Alaude arrested the police for arresting his prey, like the heck? Daemon was hired as a clown at a party and ended up showing illusions of melons than doing magic tricks. Knuckle, Asari, Lampo were fine, just shouting, playing the flute and lazing around was their issues. Meanwhile, G, was just at the mansion, playing with his cat, Ara. Terra, who just arrived yesterday, also left last night.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he look at the clock. _8:24 PM_. His eyes widened. How can it be this late, when he was just signing these paper works? He skipped dinner and he was hungry. He leaned at his chair and closed his eyes, but opened it as soon as the door made a sound.

" **Tsu-kun..."** Kyoko approached him and suddenly, Tsuna pulled Kyoko, making her land on his lap.  
 **"Kyoko-chaaaaaan! I'm hungry!"** Tsuna whined as he buried his head on Kyoko's neck, making the woman to moan softly.

" **T-Then, eat, Tsu-k-kun..."** Kyoko said, uncomfortable at the their position. Well heck, they maybe married for a year, but because of Tsuna's paper works, they didn't had the chance to go on a honeymoon.  
 **"Hmm? What was that? I can eat you?"** Kyoko can see Tsuna smirking (which was too sexy for the author) and she shook her head, **"N-No, I m-mean, eat outside- ah!"** Kyoko yelped when Tsuna bit her earlobe and pushed her slightly to place a kiss on the woman.

" _ **Well, I think we'll have a long night, Kyoko-chan..."**_ Tsuna whispered at Kyoko in Italian, causing the woman to blush.

" **Hmm, I wonder if Tsuna's done with it-"** Giotto was walking towards the brunette room but suddenly stopped when he heard a lot of moans and groans. He smirked as he reached out for his recorder, which was weirdly hidden on his cloak. He came closer as he pressed start with a smirk on. He chuckled evilly and who knows what he is thinking now, even I, the author doesn't know. :3

* * *

 _Knock, knock!_

" **Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun!"** Kyoko shook her sleeping husband, who was tired of erhm, you know. Tsuna groaned and opened his tired eyes, **"What is it?"** he asked and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

" **Someone knocked."** Kyoko told him, and Tsuna stood up and opened the door, revealing G, **"Tch, breakfast is ready."** He informed the two and immediately left. Kyoko stood up, but ended falling by her butt, **"I-Itte!"** She winced in pain, and Tsuna helped her to stand up, **"Gomen, for last night."** Tsuna smiled apologetically and scratched his head. **"Mm, it's okay, Tsu-kun. Let's go and eat breakfast now..."** Kyoko smiled and they went to the dining room.

" **Hahi, Tsuna-san is late!"** Haru commented as soon as the brunette together with his wife came in, with a little smirk painted on her lips. Gokudera smirked, **"They must have been busy, Haru."** making the brunette and his wife blush.

" **Now, now. Hayato, Haru. I didn't told you their secret to make fun of them."** Giotto said calmly, making the two silent. The other Guardians were curious, but didn't bother to ask it.

Tsuna stared at the air for minutes then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** A shout was heard at the Vongola Mansion and it seems that it also reached the future.

" **Mattaku, Tsuna. I still need to train you more."** Reborn lowered his fedora and smirked, before entering a portal with an envelope and a crystal.

* * *

 **There you go, minna-sama! Gomen for late updates.. School this year is just too crazy for me to hanle, desu TT_TT**


	7. Chapter 6 - REBORN!

**Ciaossu! I'm back with a new chapter. Well, this isn't really a good one, but still XD Enjoy it desu!**

 **Tsuna: SquishyTsun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
ST: Do you really need to put an exclamation point there?  
Tsuna: Hai~  
ST: Mou, mattaku!**

* * *

Tsuna was walking down the hallways when his head throbbed. **"Shit."** he cursed and held the wall for support.

" **T-This f-feeling... Couldn't possibly be-"** his eyes widened at his familiar sensation he feels. He cautiously looked around and searched for his fear, **"Ciaossu."**

He shook his head. **"No no no no- I'm just hearing things..."** he murmured and walked again, slowly..

" **Ciaossu, Dame Tsuna. How long are you gonna ignore me?"** A man with a fedora appeared before Tsuna's eyes. A smirk can be seen at the latter's lips, and a moment of silence later...

" **HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

* * *

" **Hmmm~ Lalala.."** A humming lady can be seen at the garden, smiling widely and clutching her skirt tightly. Kyoko's lips displayed a foolish grin, that if anyone would see will think that she is crazy. A brunette approached the girl and sat beside her, **"Kyoko-chan..."** Haru muttered, making the orange-headed woman confused.

" **What is it, Haru-chan? Do you have a problem?"** Kyoko stared with worry at her eyes at the brunette, who was hugging herself. Haru started to tear up and her lips quivered as she whispered so lightly that it was almost not audible, _**"I-I'm... Pregnant.."**_

Kyoko stared at the woman with a confusing look, **"Eh? What was that?"** and held the brunette's hand. Tears flowed violently at the brunette's eyes as she said it loud and clear, **"K-Kyoko-chan, I'm pregnant... Desu."** Haru sighed and wiped her tears, but only to find Kyoko crying, with her hand clasping her mouth.

" **R-Really? Since when, Haru-chan?"** Kyoko asked the woman and she gave her a weak smile, **"I just... Found out yesterday. I was so happy, but... I don't want to endanger our child... And I can't bring myself to tell Haya-kun about this..."** Haru sniffed and Kyoko just smiled at the woman too.

Kyoko giggled and hugged the woman and whispered, **"Then let's tell them together, Haru-chan! I'm expecting a child soon, too!"**

* * *

" **Nani? You came here to just inform us about a damn reunion?!"** Tsuna snapped at the reason the hitman gave, but was silenced after he received a cold glare, **"Are you questioning ME, Dame Tsuna?"** Reborn spoke in a harsh voice, making the Decimo gulped. He straightened his suit and stood straight and coughed, **"Well, of course not, my most dependable hitman."** Tsuna sighed as he went outside of the clinic (because he fainted xD) and walked around.

 _Swishhhhhhhh!~_

" **W-What-"** Tsuna was startled when something flashed towards him, causing him to fall, **"ITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** a piercing scream was heard throught the mansion.

" **Tsk, as expected from the ancestor of Dame-Tsuna. Primo, hello there. I'm Reborn, the one who tutored your Dame descendant."** Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora, making a blonde pout.

" **Yo, anyways. Tsuna, Kyoko-chan wants you to come at the dining hall. She wants to talk about something..."** Giotto said while still pouting, but then, his eyes went wide and muttered something like _'paperworks...'_ and shivered.

" **What's wrong, Giotto-san?"** Tsuna asked the shivering blonde and he muttered something like _'P-Property... Destruction... Alaude- Daemon-'_. Tsuna sighed as he guessed why. His ancestor's guardians were on their respective job and his hyper intuition sensed a looooooot of paperworks.

" **Oi, Dame Tsuna. Didn't you heard? Kyoko needs you. Tsk, not because you're a Mafia boss now, you can go ignore your wife."** Reborn scolded the brunette which only rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

 _At the kitchen..._

" **Tell me what's going on! Why do I need to wait for juudaime? I need to know the reason why you're crying!"** Tsuna was walking towards to the kitchen when he heard his Storm guardian, throwing a tantrum. Tsuna sighed and entered the kitchen.

" **What's going on in here?"** Tsuna calmly said and approached his wife, giving a light kiss at the woman's forehead. Gokudera lowered his head as a sign of respect and spoke, **"W-Well, juudaime... Haru called me here and when I got here, I was itching to know why her cheeks were stained with tears, the same with Kyoko... But she told me to wait for you... And I care too much to wait for juudaime, I'm sorry."** Gokudera explained.

Tsuna sighed, **"It's okay Hayato. I was planning on gathering us too. I have something to tell you later. Anyways, what's up?"** He smiled and the girls smiled too. They stared at each other, seeming to have a telepathic conversation.

The girls held hands and shouted together, **"You'll be a daddy soon, Tsu-kun/Haya-kun!"**

Tsuna and Gokudera's faces were blank, seeming to process what they had said. They spent a few minutes staring at the air when their jaw drops.

" **NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"** They both exclaimed and both fainted.

" **Yare, yare. Seems that they need a lot of training more."** Reborn suddenly appeared, making the girls shock. They rushed over and gave the hitman a hug, in which the hitman returned.

" **Reborn-kun! When did you arrived here?"** Kyoko asked the hitman, totally ignoring the two who fainted, **"Earlier. I just came to gave Tsuna a news. You'll be coming with me tomorrow. Tsuna will explain later after he gains consciousness."** Reborn explained and the girls nodded.

" **Anyways, can you get me a cup of espresso? Extra strong please."** Reborn made his cat smile and dragged the two fainted guys over the infirmary, **"I'll be back as soon as I dispose- I mean, bring them to the infirmary."** Reborn said and the girls chuckled at the hitman's sadistic side.

" **A reunion, desu?"** Haru blinked as she asked the Decimo. The brunette gave her a nod and closed his eyes, **"I was thinking of going to it, also. I miss my Guardians and mom too. And I'm sure you guys misses your love ones."** Tsuna said.

" **So, juudaime. We'll leave tomorrow, right? Why don't we inform the First Generation?"** Gokudera suggested and Tsuna nodded, **"But, only Giotto-san is here. Well, it's better than nothing. Now, is it true?"** Tsuna asked.

" **Of course, Tsu-kun. How can I lie to you?"** Kyoko smiled and Tsuna gently caressed her stomach. He kissed it softly and whispered, **"Hey there, little angel. I'm your daddy..."** Kyoko giggled and smiled. She just can't wait for their angel to be born..

* * *

 **Minnaaaaa, gomen for such late updates! As you can see, school is treating us worse than I had ever imagined, so please forgive me desu! Anyways, R &R onegaiii?**


	8. Chapter 7 - Giotto

**Gokudera: Where had you been, ST-san?!  
** **ST: GOMEN- School stuffs.  
Goku: Tch! Anyways, she doesn't own KHR! **

* * *

" **Tch, I wonder what's the big deal in attending this reunion anyways.."**

" **Mouu, Haya-kun! Don't you wanna see your old classmates?"** Haru pouted as the couple went to Tsuna's room.

They arrived at the room, but only to find Tsuna on top of Kyoko, kissing her passionately- (I SWEAR THIS IS GETTING PERVY XD) Gokudera and Haru sweatdropped at the scene and facepalmed when the two didn't even bothered to stop, **"Ehem."** Gokudera faked cough, but of course, that didn't stopped the two.

" **Mou.. Should we come back later?"** Haru whispered and crossed her arms at her chest. Gokudera slung his arm on his wife's shoulder, making the woman's cheeks be painted in a tint of pink, **"Nah. Reborn-san will kill us. Let's just... Stop them before they do something... That we don't wanna see."**

Haru nodded and she approached the busy couple. **"Ano... Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan.."** she called out, then suddenly, both of them broke their kiss and looked at Haru. They had a staring session for a while before their eyes widened, **"H-Haru? H-Hayato! Since w-when d-did you-"** Tsuna stuttered as his face can be compared into a tomato.

Gokudera only snorted and smirked, **"Don't worry juudaime, we won't let your secret get to the others."** Tsuna blushed at his right-hand man's comment and sighed.

* * *

" **Y-You're leaving already?!"** G scowled at the four, who were with Reborn. They all nodded, with a frown on their lips. Reborn smirked and titled his fedora before speaking, **"Who says that you're gonna leave permanently? I'll only send you to the future for this reunion. After that, you'll be in here again."** Reborn explained as he enjoyed the horrified looks on Tsuna and Gokudera.

" **That's good news... But since we can't go on to the future with them, let's just communicate by rings..."** G said and looked at his Vongola ring (well, yeah. The 1st and 10th Generation both have their rings) A pout found its way on Giotto's lips, **"Nuuu! I want to go with them! I want to see-"**

" **NO!"** All of Giotto's guardians, including the others shouted. A sniff can be heard from the blonde boss as he sulked in a corner, muttering some alien language curses.

" **Well, see you a week after!"** Tsuna smiled and _poof!_ They were gone. Lampo sighed lazily and went to the kitchen, while the others went to their own room, leaving G and Giotto behind.

" **Giotto, let's go and finish your paper- work..."** G turned around to see the blonde, but found nothing, but a trace of the boss' cape, slowly disappearing into the light. G was dumbfounded, **"OH NO HE JUST DIDN'T!"** G screamed, and lost his mind as he realize that...

* * *

" **Juudaime!"** Giannini, Vongola's personal mechanic, together with Spanner and Shoichi, cried happy tears as he saw his boss back with his wife and the others.

" **Giannini-san, Spanner-san, Shoichi-san, thank you for bringing us here safely."** Tsuna bowed as well as the others. Reborn smirked, **"Well, go and rest, tomorrow's gonna be a big day. Especially for you, Dame-Tsuna."**

Tsuna can't help but to sigh as he bid goodbye to his fellow friends. With his hands intertwined with Kyoko's hand, they proceed to their room. Tsuna changed into his pajamas and same as Kyoko. They both laid at their bed and Tsuna hugged Kyoko before whispering, **"What should be our child's name?"**

Kyoko giggled and she carefully swipes the brunette's bangs, **"Mm.. I don't know yet. We still have 9 months more so we can think about it, ne?"**

" **And maybe you can stop being so lovey dovey infront of me!"** a cry was heard and shock filled the couple as they saw a blond with a cape.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, GIOTTO-SAN?!"**

* * *

" **W-Well, you know... I was just... You know... I wanna come with you all..."** Giotto putted up a pouty face as he fidgeted with his fingers. The other sighed and Reborn can only grumble, **"Jeez, both ancestor and descendant are so troublesome."** He whispered and a certain brunette twitched in his place.

" **You were saying something, Reborn?"** the brunette flashed a _super sweet_ smile that melted Reborn's toughness, making him gulp and shook his head carefully, **"I wasn't."**

" **Well... Can't I just stay here?!"** Giotto shouted in frustration but then, suddenly, a red flame showed up a twitching G showed up, **"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, STUPID BOSS!"**

" **This is troublesome..."** Tsuna sighed as he looked at the bickering G and Giotto. Reborn approached him and tapped his shoulder, **"Oi, you have a lots of paperwork on your table. Why not do it instead of slacking off, Dame-Tsuna?"** Reborn said and Tsuna's face paled.

The mention of paperwork crushed his mood and he can't do anything but to lazily go back to his office. Kyoko giggled at the sight and decided to make something for her husband.

 _Meanwhile at our Tuna fish's room..._

" **Curse those freaking prefect and pineapple.."** a dark aura can be seen at a brunette as he gripped tightly onto the paper he was holding. A knock was heard and Tsuna calmed himself before opening the 2 large doors. There stood was his wife, holding up a tray.

She came inside and settled the tray into the table at the office. She kissed up Tsuna's cheek before pointing to the tray and leave the office. Tsuna, in curiosity, peeked at the tray and he saw a slice of his favorite strawberry shortcake and a cup of coffee, freshly brewed. His eyes shined in delight, and thought, _'What did I did to deserve a caring and lovable wife?'_

The thought made him smile as he sat on the couch and replenished his strength by eating.

* * *

 **HEYYYY! I'm back. With a new chappy. Sorry for this late and lame one. School's on the way. Plus I'm tired with some extra stuffs at school. xD So, yeah. I'll try to update faster.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Reunion

**Guess who's back? MEEEEE~ I'm back from hell, like... yeah. School is just so pressuring for me and... aye, I can't write while doing some requirements, so sorry! Anyways, I'm pretty sure anyone doesn't want my annoying letter to be long, so- DISCLAIMERS!**

 **Fran: Oh~ ST-chan, okaeri.  
** **ST: Oh, hi Fran! Where's Bel?  
Fran: I don't know about senpai, anyways, minna~ ST-chan doesn't owns KHR nor us...  
ST: .. Aye QnQ**

* * *

Morning came and our little Tuna fish was having problems on how to tell his guardians that they have a freaking reunion.

" **Ugh, why do I have to be the boss?!"** Tsuna groaned and slammed his head onto the wooden desk. A snort was heard and it came from the "demon in Earth" or at least, that's what Tsuna called him, **"Blame your ancestor here for creating the Vongola."**

Tsuna looked at the blonde boss who was enjoying some sweets and cakes. _'I SHOULD BE THE ONE ENJOYING THAT!'_ Tsuna thought and he slightly glared at the blonde, **"Ne, Giotto."** Tsuna called out and Giotto looked at Tsuna with a confused look, **"Mm?"**

Tsuna sighed and looked at his ring, **"Why did you create Vongola again?"** Giotto sadly smiled before sipping some coffee, **"Well, DIDN'T SOMEONE TOLD YOU ALREADY ABOUT THAT?!"** Giotto snapped and Tsuna just looked at him with a poker face, **"Well, yeah. But who knows? They said that you created it to protect people, but** _ **maybe**_ **you actually created it accidentally when your drunk and you had clams in front of you."**

Giotto blushed and he ran to Tsuna's desk, **"Where the hell did you got that from?!"** Tsuna just smirked darkly before rubbing his chin, **"Ahehehe~ G! Look, some clamssss~ Let's call ourselves as Vongola!"** Tsuna pouted and imitated Giotto. Meanwhile, Reborn was just chillin at the corner before he got annoyed, **"Dame Tsuna, it's already morning. When do you plan to tell your guardians about the reunion? And you'll be late to your flight. Italy is miles away from Japan, just reminding you."**

Tsuna paled at that and he looked at his ancestor who was currently plotting to kill G who spilled his most embarrassing secret, **"I totally forgot!"** With that said, Tsuna rushed out and he pressed his earphones, **"This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, all of my guardians in the mansion, please go to the meeting room, AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!"**

He got some response from Gokudera and the others and he arrived at the meeting room. All of his guardians was there, except from Lambo, who stayed at Namimori to study, and Mukuro who was probably torturing some souls now with Fran.

" **What is it, Tsuna?"** Yamamoto asked with confusion laced in his voice, **"Did someone attacked, to the extreme?"** Ryohei asked in not a so loud voice, well, anyone can change, you know.

" **Ah, no, no. It's just that.."** Tsuna hesitated for a bit, but the doors bursted open, revealing a blond man with a cape, **"YOOHOO! YOU GUYS HAVE A REUNION!"**

" **Uhm, Tsuna... Is that Giotto-san, I see?"** The others except Gokudera asked. Tsuna can't help but to sigh, **"Goddamn, why do unlucky things happen to me?!"**

* * *

" **Oh, so the kid sent you to the past hm? Together with Hayato, Haru and Kyoko?"** Yamamoto nodded as he got the information right. **"And so, Reborn went there to inform you about the upcoming reunion in Nami-chuu... So you're here?"** Ryohei added.

" **Then what are we waiting for, Tsuna! Let's go to Nami-chuu!"**

* * *

" **Grr! Lambo! No sleeping on my classes!"** A man probably in his 50s yelled at a black haired guy, who was lazily sitting at his chair and snoring, **"Geez! You remind me of my student way back then!"**

" **Shut up, will you? Can't you see that the great Lambo-sama is sleeping?"** Lamb snorted, making the teacher popped a vein, **"If that's the case, then just drop out!"** Lambo opened his eyes and glared at the teacher, **"Nezu-sensei, I could have dropped- no, I could have not went to school if I wanted too."**

Nezu slapped his forehead, **"Then why are you here?!"** Lambo looked outside the window, **"To protect maman, I-pin, Fuuta, and Bianchi.** _ **And to make Tsuna-nii proud...**_ **"** Lambo whispered the last part.

Nezu just laughed, **"Protect them?! From what? From random guys who want to assassinate you because of some connection? Haha! What a lie, Dame-Lambo."** Lambo got annoyed and he glared at the so-called elite, **"Maybe? Who knows? You don't know anything because you're just a self-proclaimed elite! You're not involved in any Mafi-"** Lambo covered his mouth, _'Holy- I almost broke the omerta! Tsuna-nii will kill me if he heard this!'_

Nezu just scoffed and slapped his hand at Lambo's table, **"Get out in this instant!"** Lambo just sighed and went out of the room. _'Tsuna-nii... When will you come back?'_

* * *

" **So, Mukuro. You'll be staying here and temporarily do the paperworks."** Tsuna happily informed his Mist guardian, **"Then I want Chrome to stay too-"**

A tonfa was pressed against his neck and he noticed the prefect glaring at him, **"Do you think I'll let her stay with you?"** Chrome just worriedly shot a sorry glance at his twin guardian before she held Hibari's hand, **"K-Kyoya-kun... Stop it. M-Mukuro-sama, I'm sorry... But I'm part of that class too. I need to attend it..."** Mukuro's shoulders fell and he glanced at his 'boss' who was currently celebrating, **"You'll pay for this, Tsunayoshi!"**

" **So, Hayato, Takeshi, Haru, Kyoko-chan, Chrome, Kyoya, and Ryohei-nii will be the only ones coming."** Tsuna announced and dismissed his guardians. Tsuna went back to his room and packed up some clothes good for a few days. Their flight is only 4 hours away, and he was pretty sure that he'll fall asleep in the plane. **"Tsu-kun..."** Tsuna snapped his head towards the bathroom and saw Kyoko in a dress, **"how is it?"**

Tsuna gave a warm smile before walking towards her and back hugged her, **"You look pretty, Kyoko-chan. Makes me wanna marry you again."** Kyoko giggled and playfully slapped her husband's arm, **"You're so cheesy!"**

" **Only for you,** _ **mi amore~"**_


End file.
